Personal massagers typically include vibrating mechanisms contained within a device that a user applies to her or his body. To vary the amount of vibration a user experiences, the user must either use a variety of devices, adjust the speed of vibration of the vibrating mechanism, or attempt to modulate the pressure which the user uses to apply the device to his or her body. The inventors are aware of no devices capable of simultaneously applying to the same area on a user's body vibrations of varied strength and movement. The inventors are likewise aware of no personal massagers capable of effectively providing a light fluttering sensation to a user, or a light fluttering sensation in combination with a strong vibrating sensation in the same area of the user's body. For these and many other reasons, there is much room for improvement in the design of personal massagers.